


The story of love absurd

by Nicolle_Midnight



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Mpreg, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:12:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolle_Midnight/pseuds/Nicolle_Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story Summary: "All true love is absurd. Those who judge any kind of love are those who have never been able to live the absurdity of love."</p><p>Note: This story has a number of absurd and unreal situations, completely outside any canon character; as a result, this may not be for everyone. </p><p>Thanks to my Beta, Predec2, who courageously worked with this story.<br/>I would like to thank Annie-Eliza who inadvertently offered me this plot bunny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The story of love absurd

**Author's Note:**

> Some clarifications about this story:
> 
> 1) - First of all, I would like to clarify in my defense that I live in Brazil, and the past few months have been the hottest summer in recent years, with an average of 35 to 37 Celsius; therefore, my brain may have melted in such a hot climate.
> 
> 2) - This story is the result of the Rules & Regulations being posting by Annie- Eliza for an LJ community she created, where I am one of the moderators, along with Jazzepoet ( http://plotorclaim.livejournal.com ). After posting, I, Anne, Tamara (Jazzepoet) and Tag talked about the absurdity of an idea, and I decided to undertake the task of writing this story with the encouragement and suggestions of my partners in crime. So everything written that follows is a big joke, and nothing you read here should be taken seriously.
> 
> The premise of Annie-Eliza was this: "Kill everyone off in your story, or ask for in your prompt. End your story with Brian and Debbie madly in love, and raising an adopted son from Kentucky. Those who are not prepared to suspend their beliefs going forward, it is perhaps best not to read this. 
> 
> The prologue and the first chapter of the story were posted together to better appreciation of you.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: QAF and its characters are not mine. For me it is just for my amusement that I share with you.

Prologue: The strangest thing that has ever happened.

Amazing things happen.

 

No one knew exactly how it happened. They could not explain how such a strong feeling emerged. If they were totally honest, there had always existed feelings of affection, protection and gratitude that united their two hearts, but this deep love and this maddening passion they now felt for each other was something that had surprised them both, perhaps even much more than those who thought they knew them so well, the ones they knew as ‘their family.’ 

 

She had long been considered the mother figure that he had never had, one that accepted and loved him despite all his bullshit; the one who was able to forgive all his mistakes and love him unconditionally.

 

He had always been her other son. One of her lost boys. Certainly the most lost and damaged of all her children; the one she needed to always love more than all the others. To some extent, she loved him even more than her own son, because he always needed more of her love, even though he had always denied it vehemently.

 

So one night – after Justin and Brian had broken up due to Brian feeling his lover needed to spread his wings and make his own way in the world – Debbie had arrived at the loft in an attempt to cheer him up, carrying her tuna casserole and a joint in her pocket. 

 

After they had gorged on pasta, fish, and weed, they had ooked deeply into each other's eyes, and that’s when it all happened.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Chapter 1: The Announcement of the trip.

 

A year later – Michael and Ben’s house

 

A difficult acceptance.

 

Michael hung up the phone upset, pouting as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and sank down onto the couch next to his husband.

 

"They arrive tomorrow," Michael whimpered to Ben.

 

"Are you ready for this?" Ben was concerned about his husband.

 

"No, of course not! I will never be prepared for it. How could I ever be prepared to see my mother married to that...that man?" Michael replied angrily.

 

"Michael, that man is your best friend," Ben reminded him, emphasizing the last word.

 

"He ceased to be my best friend when he married my mother and they moved to Mexico a year ago,” he growled indignantly, unable to even say the word ‘stepfather’ aloud. The whole idea was way too outrageous. 

 

"Michael, they’re passionate about each other, and they’re in love,” Ben replied, trying to remain reasonable despite Michael’s anger. 

 

"For God's sake, Ben! We're talking about my mother being married to Brian Kinney! He’s gay! He was the greatest Stallion of Liberty Avenue. He fucked any man that was available and willing to give his ass to him. Now all of a sudden he’s straight and married to my mother? "Michael shouted incredulously to his husband as he began to cry compulsively.

 

Ben peered sympathetically at his husband as he took him in his arms. The last two years had been very difficult for Michael. Carl and Debbie had begun to fight soon after moving in together, since the police detective wanted to get married, and Debbie insisted it wasn’t necessary and refused. Finally, Carl had given up trying to convince her, and ended up living with his eldest son after his retirement.

 

It was during this period that Ben believes Brian and Debbie grew closer. Justin had been living in New York for two years then, and Brian had assumed that he would not be returning. According to Michael, Brian and Justin had been seeing each other less and less, until finally Brian announced during one of Debbie's dinners at her house last year that he and Justin had broken up for good.

 

Shortly afterward, Brian and Debbie announced that they were in love and wanted to get married before moving to Mexico for a while.

 

It was then that Michael's world had spun out of control. His mother and his best friend were in love and getting married? Ben himself could not understand it, either. He had first-hand knowledge of how Brian preferred to fuck men, so he couldn’t understand how someone could change so much. But regardless Ben believed in love, and he knew that love could transform people, so he attempted to understand, and tried to support Michael as best he could as his husband struggled to come to grips with what had happened.

 

"I do not understand, Ben. How can somebody change that much? He was going to marry Justin. How can he give up the Boy Wonder for a woman? And worst of all, this woman who’s my mother!" Michael wailed.

 

"I guess Brian discovered it doesn’t matter whether it’s a man or a woman, as long as you love them,” Ben responded quietly, trying to calm his husband. It was a job that would no doubt become more difficult the closer it came to Debbie and Brian returning.

 

"Michael ..." Ben said quietly. "Remember who they are and that you love them. We have to support them, and be happy for them. "

 

"I'll try, Ben. I will try. But it is so hard!" Michael exclaimed as, overcome, he collapsed in Ben’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> The story is complete and will be posted at short intervals.  
> Please leave your comment. I would love to hear from you.


End file.
